Avengers Re-Assemble!
by KrazyPink24
Summary: Darcy Lewis is everyone's favorite lab assistant. She is an amazing person, a bright light in everyone's dark world. She's Thor's lighting sister and Asgardian Liason. She's basically the target of some pretty bad people. What happens when they want to capture and use her against the Avengers? What happens when she won't let them?
1. Chapter 1 (Captured)

**Chapter One (Captured)**

When Darcy became the lab assistant of Jane Foster, Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner, she didn't expect that she would hold any importance. She didn't think that being the one that kept the "Lab Rats" as she liked to call them, watered and fed was such a big deal. But it was enough to catch the attention of one Thunderbolt Ross. He believed that because she didn't sign the accords, that she should be detained with the rest of the law breaking ex-Avengers.

But still, she didn't think that she was anything special. She was just a simple lab assistant who studied anomalies among the "Lab Rats" research and theories. Sometimes she trained with Natasha when she would come back from missions. They called it kick ass bonding time. Sometimes she had prank wars with Sam and Clint. It would go on and on until one of them would surrender and let's just say, it was never Darcy who surrendered. And sometimes, her, Pepper, and Wanda would have girl's nights at the Tower. This included talking about boys (the male Avengers), painting each other's nails, braiding each other's hair, and watching Disney movies while eating ice cream. Darcy would sometimes convince Nick Fury to do yoga exercises with her. God Bless his soul. She was even in league with Deadpool for fucks sake.

How had they all put up with her? She thought to herself.

These people were the family she didn't have. These people were her home.

Here she was, being led down a long corridor of cells. Cells filled with the people that she loved.

"Keep it moving." The guard pushes her, and she falls to the ground. On her knees, she quickly gets up and head butts the guard, causing him to begin bleeding profusely from his nose.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me. Asshole!" She warns the guard.

Nodding her head, as if satisfied, she walks forward with her head held high, her hands in cuffs, and her feet shackled. She's not about to let these government assholes get the best of her. She was going to find a way out if it was the last thing she did. With a new-found determination, she walks forward to the open awful looking cell that she knew was hers. Laying herself down on the cot, she decides to bide her time. These fuckers didn't know who they were fucking with.

* * *

 **(One Week Later)**

"What the fuck do you want?" Darcy growls out.

Looking up, she finds the smug looking Thunderbolt Ross. Rolling her eyes, she's about to say her piece when he raises his right hand as if to stop her. She wishes she had her taser. She wishes she weren't stuck behind the glass of the cell.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours Miss Lewis. Wouldn't want them to accidentally turn that collar on now, would we?" He asks with a hint of a smile on his face. The fucker was enjoying the power he held over her.

'For, now.' She thought to herself.

This just pisses her off even more. How could they treat her this way? Alas, she concluded that they she had brought it upon herself. She just didn't know how to shut up. But she regretted nothing. They had indeed grown tired of her loud mouth and crass remarks, and placed a shock collar around her neck. She suddenly recalls seeing the same one on Sweet Wanda's neck when they first brought her on the R.A.F.T.

She says nothing as she sits staring at Ross from her cot. There were a few choice words that she wanted to used right now, but thought better of them. Her self-preservation skills were on maximum effort, as Deadpool would tell her.

"It's come to our attention that you weren't just Jane Foster's assistant. You were, according to this file," he says holding up a manila folder, "liaison for Asgardian affairs." He laughs. "That's quite impressive Miss Lewis."

Flipping through the pages of the folder, he looks down at her from behind the cells glass barrier. His face moving from amused to grave in a few short seconds.

"Where is Thor? Can you tell us the whereabouts of Doctor Jane Foster?" Ross asks.

Looking down at her hands, she clenches them into fists and is about to speak, but he puts his hand up again to stop her.

"Where is Steven Grant Rogers. We believe that you know where he is. He is a fugitive Miss Lewis. He's out there somewhere with one James Buchanan Barnes. Tell us what you know."

She puts her head in her hands and lets out a sigh. This asshole was testing her patience.

"What I can't get through my head is why you're so special? Why, there's nothing special about you at all. But for some reason, you're best friends with some of the deadliest assassins on this planet. You're not even a blip on our radar, but you're a big blip on all of their radars. Why is that now, Miss Lewis?"

She just stares at the wall behind him and yawns into her hands.

"ANSWER ME!" He screams as he bangs on the glass. He's disheveled now and that's just what Darcy wanted.

Darcy lays back down on her cot, and puts her hands behind her head. She's just dismissed him and she knows that he's about to blow.

"Don't you-

Just then he's interrupted by the guard whose nose she broke last week. He's got a bandage on the bridge of his nose and has a black eye. He whispers something in Ross's ear, and he gets a grim look on his face. Closing the manila folder, he turns to walk away, but not before throwing a "This isn't over Lewis. I will get those answers out of you. One way or another."

As soon as they get into the elevator and it closes, she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Darcy gets off her cot and walks to the front of her cell, looking out to scan the now empty corridor. She looks out to find Wanda staring at her. Just looking at Sweet Wanda makes the anger inside her simmer. Wanda who had always been smiles and giggles, was now in a strait jacket, dawning the same shock collar as she. There was no hope in Sweet Wanda's eyes. It was sickening.

Motherfuckers!

Moving her eyes to the cell next to Wanda's, she makes eye contact with Sam Wilson A.K.A Falcon. Sam is looking back at her and gives her the signal nod.

Clearing her throat, she begins singing. This is how they communicated with each other. Singing one liners from any song to convey their message. It's a wonder that while being monitored in every sense, no one had caught on.

'Yet.' She thought to herself. But she sang anyway.

"Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through. Just stay strong, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through." She sings while looking at Wanda.

Tears form in Wanda's eyes and a lone tear trails down her right cheek.

"How did we get here? Well I used to know you so well." Clint interrupts.

Darcy raises an eyebrow at him and just shrugs. They all wanted to know how she got herself arrested and detained on the R.A.F.T. Rule number one: Don't get caught. Fucking spy-sassins.

Wanda gasps and puts her head down, letting her hair fall over her face.

"Ice, Ice, baby."

They all look to Wanda, wide eyed and open mouthed, and quickly look away as to not draw any unwanted attention to their signing. Wanda had used the song code for Steve.

Laying down on her cot, Darcy put her hands back behind her head and lets out a sigh. The camera that's protruding from the ceiling moves around as if to implore that someone is always watching. Darcy just looks up at the camera, smiles, then blows a kiss at it.

"Wake me up before you go, go." Scott belches out while laying down with his eyes closed.

The anger simmering inside her is boiling at this point.

She was preparing herself.

Focusing on the rage because that was the only way she would survive this.

Suddenly there was a movement in the shadows.

"Click, Click, Boom." Says a familiar voice.

Squinting to see, because the fuckers took her glasses too, she sees the shadowy figure of Steve Rogers walk up to Sam's cell smirking.


	2. Chapter 2 (The Joint)

Chapter Two (The Joint)

 **QUINJET (One week before)**

To say that Bucky and Steve were banged up, was an understatement. Both brutally battered, bleeding. Both equally tired and hungry. Both emotionally and physically drained.

"Did I mention that Stark, in any time, is a huge fucking asshole?" Bucky says to Steve as he looks at his battered missing metal arm. "I was starting to like this arm."

Steve just chuckles, but grimaces as he soon regrets the movement. He holds onto his ribs for dear life and hopes Bucky would just shut up.

"Maybe you shouldn't make me laugh."

"Too soon?" Bucky asks.

Steve nods his head in agreement, because it hurts to do anything else. He may have been a "Super Soldier," but he was still human. He still felt the pain; emotionally, and physically.

"Punk, we need to get somewhere safe. We need to regroup, and then lay low for a while."

"Buck, we can't regroup." He groans out. "Our "group" is locked up because of us. How could we do that to them? We just left them."

Bucky closes his eyes and on a breath, turns unsteadily in his chair to Steve. "Listen here and listen clearly, those people believed in you. For some reason, they believed in me. They got caught so we could save the world from more of me. What we need to do is lick our wounds, and fast, and break them the fuck out of wherever they are."

Nodding his head again, Steve presses some buttons on the control panel, and pulls up a picture. Holding his ribs, he lets out a sigh. "We need to find this woman."

"You rascal, thinking about a hot dame at a time like this." Bucky laughs out, but takes a closer look at the picture on the quinjet monitor. He lets out a low whistle. "Stevie, she's a beauty. Look at those full lips and my God, those curves."

Steve blushes and rolls his eyes at Bucky. "Yes, she's a beauty, but make no mistake, we need to find this woman. She can help us. The only person I know to succeed in hacking JARVIS and Tony's suits. We need her if we're gonna stand a chance in breaking our friends out."

"What's her name? I need more info on the pretty dame."

Steve lets out another audible groan. "Buck, get your head out of your ass. Don't even think about whatever you're thinking about. This woman is the Black Widows protégé. She is a Gods adopted sibling, and she is Tony Stark's lab manager. She is a beauty, but she can handle anything. Her name is Darcy Marie Lewis. Age twenty-four, no known relatives."

He closes his eyes and remembers when the curvy brunette pranked him by putting pink glitter in his helmet. The little minx was a force to be reckoned with.

"Is that admiration I see there. I know when to back down, you sly dog."

"S'not like that. She's like a little sister to me. But getting back on track, she's a hacker, and we'll probably need one of those if we're gonna break people out of the slammer." Steve says seriously.

Bucky remains silent, considering what is laid out in front of him.

"Can we trust her? You said she worked with Stark. Will she not just go back to him and tell him our plans?"

"No, she won't tell Stark a thing. She was against the accords. She was the first one to defend you against Tony. The little spit-fire."

Steve turns slowly in his seat, he looks at Bucky and lets out a sigh. "I may have hidden her with the help of Nat. But this woman is impulsive and doesn't back down from a fight. She'll join us, but I'm afraid that if we don't get this quinjet to the safe house we stashed her in, she'll get bored of waiting, and she'll go looking for a fight. It's just who she is. We need to find her, Buck, and I'm saying this once, do not fall in love with her. She deserves better than you and me."

Without saying a word, Bucky just nods his head and puts in the coordinates that Steve tells him and looks straight ahead, his thoughts still on the beautiful woman with the megawatt smile.

* * *

 **(Safe House Bumfuck Nowhere)**

"For Christ's sake Nat, why the fuck are we in Bumfuck Nowhere?"

"Little one, we need to lay low for a while. I told you this when I came to get you with Rogers."

"Nat, it's not fair that everyone is having fun and I'm stuck here watching cows moo, and chickens cluck."

"I resent that Darce. This is our second farm. This location is secure." Laura Barton says as she walks into the kitchen holding a bundle. "Take care of your nephew while I clean this mess." She says as she hands Nathaniel to Darcey.

"No offence Momma L. I'm just bored. I need adventure. I need-

"You need to just relax. They'll come for us when they get the situation handled. I've already spoken with T'Challa. He's given us a sanctuary should we chose to go to Wakanda. But we need to be patient Little one. They will come for us. And if they don't, then I will go after them, and make them pay, gravelly." Natasha says, trying to reassure her best friend.

"Nat, it's just not fair." She huffs out.

"What's not fair is you letting Momma L clean the mess you made making breakfast. Now help or I'll make you run laps around the far-

She's cut off by an alarm. The voice of Darcey's own AI creation speaking above the alarm.

"What's going on STAR?"

"Intruder alert Miss Lewis. Thirty unknown heat signatures approaching the house. May I recommend that you get Momma L and the children to the quinjet?"

"Yes, thank you STAR." Looking to Laura Barton, she hands her back Nathaniel. "Cooper, Lila, this isn't a drill." She calls out to the kids. Followed by hard footsteps running down the stairs.

"Momma, let's go!" The two kids say simultaneously while running to get to the quinjet that is located at the back of the house.

"Stay safe!" Laura screams followed by the wails of a scared Nathaniel.

"You should probably go with them, too." Natasha says pointing to the door that the kids and Laura just exited from.

"No, you fight, I fight. This is my family now too. They need to be protected."

"Good." Natasha says as she loads her gun. "Grab your bo-staff, we've got work to do."

"STAR, where are they?"

"They're at the front door. They've surrounded the house."

Natasha lets out a barrage of bullets, and hears groans coming from the front door. Darcy runs to the back of the house and grabs her staff and taser, placing the taser in her thigh holster.

"We've surrounded the house. There's no way for you to escape. Now come out or we'll come in."

Natasha throws a grenade out the window.

"Nice one Nat- watch out." Darcy screams as the grenade comes crashing back into the house through the window.

"Get down!" She screams as she tackles Natasha to the ground. The grenade blowing the kitchen up tossing the two women in opposite directions of the kitchen.

Coughing Darcy screams out. "Nat! Get the kids and Mamma out of here! Now!"

"I will not leave you, sister." She bites out.

"You have to." Darcy says, holding her stomach and groans. "I'm okay Nat. I'll be okay. I'll hold them off until you guys can get into the quinjet. You're the only one that can get them out of here." She says as tears slide down her now dirty face.

Natasha gets up from the rubble that was once the kitchen of the Barton's second farm, and goes to help Darcy up. But Darcy stops her ministrations.

"I'm gonna stay here as a distraction, and you're gonna get as far as you can from here. If I die here, so be it Nat. Get our family out of here."

Natasha grabs Darcy's arm in a warrior embrace. "Until we meet again, zvyozdochka." And with a nod of Darcy's head, Nat runs to the back of the house, shooting two more intruders, while making a clear path to the quinjet.

* * *

When she hears the quinjet fly away, she gets up from her spot in the ruined kitchen. Dusting off her favorite Levi jeans, she walks up to a chair and pulls out a joint from her pocket. She lights it with a small fire that is coming from the sink and sits on the chair and the broken table.

Just as she's taking a pull, something that resembles the Captain America's shield comes flying through what remains of the kitchen window, followed by the Captain himself. Looking at the joint in between her fingers, she says "This is some good shit." She takes the taser out of her thigh holster and holds in her hand while she smokes the joint.

"STAR, relay to them that I surrender."

"Miss Lewis, I have confirmed that the heat signatures of Steven Grant Rogers and one James Buchanan Barnes are here and taking out the, what I have also confirmed are military ordered men. The orders coming from a Thaddeus Ross." The voice drones.

"Fucking Ross. Can't take no for an answer. Asshole." She says as she takes another drag. "When the fuck did, those old men get here?"

"Just now!" Says a familiar voice. "Darcy what are you doing? There's a fire-fight happening outside and what is that?" He points to her hands. "You're smoking pot? Now?"

"Yes, Steve, this is the good shit." She says as a soldier runs into the house with his gun aimed at Darcy. With a bored look on her face she presses down the trigger on her taser, sending continuous bolts through the man. "Fucking loser." Darcy says with a smile.

"As much as I love that you're still alive, we need to get out of here." Steve says. But it falls on deaf ears as Darcy doubles over laughing.

"Fuck, you're high."

"No shit." Darcy says still giggling.

Without hesitation, Steve bends over, picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Nice buns, Cap." She says grabbing two handfuls of Steve's ass.

"Stop groping me Darcy." He says as he runs through what used to be the farms front door. A soldier comes from the left and Steve quickly takes him out with a hard punch.

"Steve, your ass is so nice and fluffy." She says still rubbing his backside.

"Fucking hell Darcy!" He says as he makes a B-line for his and Bucky's quinjet.

She just giggles, and is joined by another person's laughter.

"So, this is the amazing Darcy?" He asks a little breathless.

"Oh, my God, Stevie, his ass is better than yours."

"Darcy, save it." He says in a clipped tone.

They're still running to the quinjet when they hear gun shots.

"Fuck they're still shooting at us. Here take her, Buck. I'll cover you guys with the shield. Get the hatch to the quinjet open."

Steve passes Darcy to Bucky like she's a baby. She throws one arm around Bucky's neck running her fingers through his messy loose hair. The other hand is still holding the joint. She takes a pull and blows smoke into Bucky's face.

"Want to take a pull, old timer?" She asks, eyes half lidded. "This is my every fantasy come to life by the way." She then brings his head down as he's running and plants a huge kiss on his lips.

Steve just rolls his eyes as he comes up behind them on the quinjet and closes the hatch.

"Get us out of here Steve." Bucky says as he sits down in the seat opposite the Captain's chair, with a still smoking Darcy in his lap.

"This is who you had in mind Stevie? She's so tiny. How can she be this small, and be so much trouble?" He says as Darcy starts kissing his neck.

"Cut it out, Darce." Steve says as he blushes a beet red. "Darce, where are Nat and Mamma L? The kids?" Steve asks.

Taking her lips off of Bucky's chin, she begins sliding her hands into his shirt, feeling the toned muscled underneath.

"You're so perfect." Darcy says as she kisses Bucky's lips. "Can I keep him Steve? Please?" She asks as she moves her lips back to his neck.

Looking up at Steve, Bucky is blushing and just holds her as she rubs herself all over his front. He didn't want to admit it, but he quite liked the feel of such a body against his. Steve pressed some buttons on the control panel and flew the jet out of dodge.

"To answer your previous questions, I made Nat get herself, the kids, and Mamma out. They're on the other quinjet I hijacked from Tony." She says as she's just about to put her hand in Bucky's pants.

"Steve, I need your help. She has her hand wrapped around my-

"Neck." She cuts him off. "Don't worry Steve, Bucky is fine. Just fly us to Wakanda. We've been granted sanctuary by the King, T'Challa." She says as she licks Bucky's neck. "That's where I know we'll find Nat."

"Don't worry, I'll make you a new arm." Darcy whispers in Bucky's ear.

He's just sitting there in the quinjet chair, still as a statue, carefully holding her as she jerks him off. He throws his head back as he comes in her hand. Rope after rope of pent up energy, being released, and he doesn't even know what to do. He stares at her wide eyed, as she takes one last pull of her joint. Wiping her hands off on the inside of her ripped Metallica shirt, she blows smoke into his face once more.

"I'm definitely keeping you." She whispers matter of factly into his ear.

If Steve knew what she had just done for his friend, then he didn't let on. He just types the coordinates for Wakanda into the control panel and looks straight ahead.

"I'm so fucked." Bucky says as he looks down at the now sleeping form of Darcy Marie Lewis.


End file.
